Goodbye to Yesterday
by YumYumBamon
Summary: Bonnie was a girl with a chip on her shoulder, a mother who left her about to get remarried . A father that worried more about work then her needs. She had a bleak out look of the world. So when she finds her self in the middle of a tug of war between a rebel and dancer after he own heart, Bonnie's life is about to go through some major changes. Bonnie/Kalus/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

_**Rating: **M_

**Genre:** AU/Drama/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/Tyler , Bonnie/Rebekah/Elena (minor),.

_Warning: Language, Strong Sexual Content, Adult S__ituations_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_***I do not own TVD nor any of the characters that appear in this story... I'm just inspired by them.**_

* * *

I hate change… yes, I Bonnie T. Bennett totally and completely hate fucking change. I'm not talking about the trivial hair cut , trying a new perfume kind of change. I'm talking about change so damaging, so monumentally bad that your whole world shifts in a completely and totally different direction and then comes crashing down around you. You can't even tell which way is up. A bit dramatic maybe... but it was the sad truth of my life.. So when my father laid the big r-word on me; to say that I was less than pleased would have been the understatement of the century.

Relocation...

Once again my father. Daniel Bennett. Would move what was left of his family to the other side of the world to Amsterdam on a government contract. All my life, has been one big relocation after the other. With each one something truly horrible happened. Our first move, was Florida my mother Abby was pregnant with my kid brother… but miscarried after a fall down a flight of stairs in the new home. The next relocation, I broke my leg … well the babysitter did. Relocation number three, I was about ten when I woke up to find my mom driving away in the family car… I wouldn't see her again till move number four. Which is when my parents told me that they would be getting a divorce and I would only see my mother on holidays if that.

Can you see why I hate change so much?

The only thing that has always and will forever be a constant in my life… is my love of dance. After move two and having my left leg in a cast for months… I had an excuse to watch a lot of tv. Any way Center Stage came on and as corny as the move was… I fell in love with the idea of being some graceful ballerina. So once the cast removal and the doctor gave the ok for sport activities as asked my parents to sign me up for ballet classes; Ballet lasted all but a month before I realized my true love … Contemporary Dance. It was more freeing and allowed greater self-expression and though all that ballet stuff came in hand I never looked back as my Contemporary style improved with each day. I am true convinced that dancing saved my life… granted I have a huge chip on my should but dancing made my life that much more bearable. I always had hope because one day I would step out into the world and choose my path… and that path would lead me right to some amazing contemporary dance company were I would become a star. However, my dreams seemed all that much harder to reach with my dad's news… so as much as it pained to tell him I had not other choice. Fast forward two weeks and a several hour long airplane ride later... I am standing outside of quaint little house nested in the trees in a town called Burke Hollow in Vermont. So I traded the sunny beaches of LA and the chance to see a new country for some Little House on the Prairie set up Abby had.

I had insisted on taking a taxi from the airport. Abby's fiancé Alaric Saltzman would have had to call off from work to pick me up. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a car with him and my mother for forty-five minutes. Plus with Abby six months pregnant and on restrictions about her movements. I wasn't sure that I could handle seeing her and her soon to be husband together. Slow and steady was probably best when deal with estrange parental units;

Apparently I was the only one to have this idea of slow and steady...

"Bonnie" Abby squealed… I watched as she wattled down the steps and walked with a very quick pace for a pregnant woman… "Oh baby it is so good to see you" she said throwing her arms around my shoulders. Am I a bad daughter for wanting to get out of her grasp .

"Hi, mom" I deadpan

Abby pulled away from me and gave me a once over...

"Are you ok, you sound tired… are you tried? Oh. Maybe your hunger, are you hungry I just made chill. Oh, oh, how about some cookies I-"

I hold up my hand to stop her, if I didn't she might try to feed me the entire food contents in her kitchen…

"How about we put my thing away first" I smile weakly

"Of course, come on let me show you the house"Abby said.

I sigh heavily, one year. I only had one year her in this town and then I was off to college in.

Apparently Abby had been very excited for my visit. After she showed me my room… my very pink room... I mean the room looked like the inside of a Pepto-Bismol bottle. I guess I could give her a 'A' for her efforts, it was a good space. the ceiling were high and double glass doors that open in allowing you to step out on a small platform. You are greeted with a great view of the neighborhood. I could even see the town square from there. Abby wanted to make sure I had plenty of space so Alaric went right to work as soon as they got the news I would be moving in. I had no idea what the space looked like before but it seemed Alaric was pretty handy with a nail and hammer. Now I would just need to get rid of all the pink and the room would be livable. Before it was converted into a bedroom it had been Jamie's ( my step-brother) game room. I'm sure he loved having to give up his sanctuary to some chick he didn't know. However Abby insisted that Jamie willingly gave it up…

"Oh he was so excited that you would be living with us your senior year… I know you both met a couple of times years ago but he really just want to give something to his older sister "

_Great_, I thought. Now I would have to be sisterly to the kid. The truth was Jamie and I had only met a few times after my mom left my dad. Once when she was still married to Jamie's dad and then after that on a spring break vacation in Florida after the death of Jamie's father. I never did understand how she went from Florida to Vermont in little less than a month. However I never really question it that much… mama was a rolling stone. Once she left my father and I, Abby had done a lot of traveling . She would always send postcards from all these far away places she visited always promising to take me one day. However once she met Jamie's dad, she settled in Brandon Florida till his death. Then after a month or so she moved to Vermont with Jamie now that he was under her care. What was it about Jamie that she would spend all that time with him and his father but she could be bothered to do anything more than send a couple of cards on my birthday? We worked our way down to the second level where Abby, Alaric's and Jamie's rooms. She also showed my the baby nursery… also pink.- what the hell was her thing and the color pink? With three months left it kind of surprised me that they had it set up so early. Abby said it was Alaric's idea. Apparently he keep her organized. Then she went on and on about their upcoming wedding. The whole town would be sharing in that special day because they were very much like family. So not only did she ditch me for one family she got another in the process this just keeps getting better and better… About thirty minutes, one large back yard, a hot tube, 3 bathrooms on large kitchen with granite tops later. I was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping on some soda that she had given me.

"So, senior year. How excited are you?"

"Super excited" I hoped she could hear the sarcasm in my voice… apparently not.

"Have you thought about colleges?

I nod taking another sip of my soda " Yep, a couple. I have a Julliard audition coming up in the spring"

Abby tap her self on the forehead " Yes, dance you love dance I almost…" she didn't finish that sentence.

Of course she would have forgotten , it not like I had seen her in the last four years. My left leg became restless, it was taking ever fiber of my being not to yell at her. To scream at her that we were not friends. That the only reason I was here was because of my future in dance. That I could never forgive the way she just casted me off to the side. However I realized that would be pointless... I only had to endure living with her till college. Once I was gone there was no doubt in my mind that she would forget about me and worry about her new family she was starting ...again.

"You know, I think I'm going to go for a bike ride. Take a look at the town, see the hot spots stuff like that"

Abby looked sadden at my announcement but nods in agreement. " Do you think you will be ok on your own?'

_I'm use to being on my own _I thought but smiled weakly…

"Yeah, I remember how to get their from the taxi ride" I said

Abby ran… well wattled and grabbed her wallet. She pulled out 50 dollars… just in case I want to by something nice. I nod and takeing the money because… I am a teenager. Abby then showed me to the garage where her bike sat… yes… it was pink.

I felt so stupid riding around on that thing. With the very bright color with matching basket sitting between the handles. I felt like one of those old ladies that went for a morning bike ride. It only took me about fifteen minutes to get to town square. I will say this Burk Hollows, it maybe a small town but it seemed like very busy place. I park Abby's bike at the first bike rake she saw. It just so happen to be out side of a very cute clothing store … Becka's Boutique .

_Good a place as any._

I walked in and was greeted by some very… for lack of a better word… emo music playing on the store stereo. There didn't seem to be any employs out front though I could hear voices come from the back room. So I just started to look about at some of the items. Apparently it wasn't just a clothing store but there were all sorts of things that girls could buy for their rooms. Black and white pictures, funky mirrors, as well other frilly girly things.

A black leather jacket caught her eye near the dressing rooms. I was going to need a good jacket considering winter was coming. I started to examine it when two girls popped out of the dressing room…

" So you sure I don't look like a slut" one blond with a British accent said to a willowy long-legged brunette

" Does it matter, your mother will never let you get that shirt Rebekah" she replied

Rebekah shook her head as she continued to check out the green shirt, It was a halter top that was sheer around the mid section. In truth it fit her rather well. Showing off her smooth pale skin, it was a great shirt… if she was going clubbing, which Bonnie doubt they had in this town.

"Mother doesn't need to know… now answer the question"

The brunette shrugged " Your asking me like I wear clothes like that"

Rebekah let out an exasperated sigh, "Excuse me" she said

My head snaps up, since I was the only person in the story I figured she must have called for me.

I raises my eyebrows waiting for her to continue…

"Can I ask you a question?" she smile sweetly

I shrug my shoulders

" This shirt… do you think this make me look like a slag?"

" A slag… is that the same as a slut?"

She nods her head "You see, I have a date this weekend and I really want to look killer but I don't want him to think he's getting a free preview…. So what do you think?"

"Do you really think you should ask a potential customer fashion advice. Normally it is the other way around." The brunette chastise

" Don't get your knickers in a bunch Elena… well?" her attention back on me.

I tilled my head to the side looking over the top again… " If it's a first date it maybe a bit much, it also depends on what you are doing." My eyes scanned over a nearby rack that held some tops. Quickly I walked over and grabbed a burgundy short sleeve shirt. It was long with a matching belt that wrapped around it It was a little sheer so Bonnie then grabbed a black tank top.

"Try this, it's not to casual and not to dressed up. "

Rebekah smile brightly as she held up the shirt to her body…

"Oh this is very fetch" she squealed " You know you could be a stylist"

I smile shaking my head "Na, my fashion sense consists of jeans a long-sleeve shirt and maybe a leather jacket"

"That a classic style "

"So it's ok that she where that but you chew me out for the same thing" Elena protested

Rebekah glared at her friend shaking her head…

"The difference is sweet-heart that she dresses with a purpose, you dress like you just got out of bed"

Elena rolled her eyes while Rebekah laughed , finally she turned back towards me extending her hand…

"I'm Rebekah, that is Elena. And you are Bonnie Bennett"

"You know me?"

Rebekah shrugs " Small town lovey, that and Abby was so excited about you coming to live with her. She spent weeks here buying all sorts of things for your room"

"Is your favorite color pink?" Elena asked Rebekah chuckled as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Um… no, definitely not"

"I thought as much… and now meeting you it so is clear you not the girly type" Elena mused.

"She's trying, what can I say" I shrug grabbing the leather jacket that I had eyed for the last few minuets

Rebekah walked back out of the dressing room with both shirts in her hand. " Well, if you want to exchange anything just come back."

I nod as I held up the jacket. Rebekah nods and walks back towards the front . Going behind the cash register she rings up the jacket. Rebekah offers to give me a tour of the town tomorrow and I agree… after some intense persuasion on her part.

"It's a small town but trust me, we know how to have a good time in Burke Hollow" Rebekah winked

I smile and head towards the door, not even noticing the chime of the bell till I run into someone's hard chest. Slowly I look up and I'm greeted by a pair of blue grinning eyes. His red lips spread into a wicked grin and my heart flutters a bit.

" Oh… I'm sorry" I say quietly

"No worries love, It's always a pleasure rubbing against pretty girls" he added a smirk at the end… my heart was seriously kicking up a notch.

"Don't be a pervert brother… forgive him Bonnie. Niklaus is a hopeless flirt"

" Nik or Klaus… Rebekah knows how much I hate being called by that infernal name"

"Nice to meet you" I say extending my hand for a shake. Instead he take my hand and brings it to his lips… his soft lips linger there a few seconds longer than they should. So I pulled away quickly.

"It's like he can smell when a new girl comes to town" Elena whispered… not low enough for Klaus or I to miss judging by his expression.

"Oh Elena, always lovely to see you"

Elena frowned at him turning her attending back on the magazine she had behind the counter.

" I'll see you guys later" I called, Klaus was looking at me like he wanted to eat me… and it was kind of thrilling and a bit weird

"Don't forget, about tomorrow" Rebekah called with a wave.

Smiling quickly I make my escape out the door, all the while I can still feel Klaus eyes on me as I leave. Grabbing Abby's bike I speed away not looking back. My heart was beating so fast and my hand that he kissed... it was tingling on the spot his lips had been. I really don't like change… but just maybe me and Burke Hollows will be ok. Change was definitely coming and from the looks of it… it was looking all that more appealing.

* * *

_**Well that is it for now... next chapter we will met Caroline, Stefan and there be some major drama. Feel free to leave reviews . Till next lovlies**_

_**Happy Reading :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating: **M_

**Genre:** AU/Drama/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/Tyler , Bonnie/Rebekah/Elena (minor),.

_Warning: Language, Strong Sexual Content, Adult __situations_

_*****__**I do not own TVD or the characters... I'm just inspired by them.**_

* * *

KM

She was beautiful, I mean she was looker. I don't know what I thought she would look like. Knowing Abby I thought that she would be more like her mother… a bit scatter-brained, girly, giddy. Those kinds of girls never really did it for me, I like my woman with presence and power. Bonnie Bennett oozed power out of ever pour on her tiny, tight body. Though she was at lest 5'0 even, she stood tall in front of me. She made eye contact with ease and had a sense of... strength. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with her, to feel her. To feed off that energy that she possessed, to feel her supple skin against him, to leave kisses on her neck traveling slowly down her body...

"Earth to Nik!" Rebekah called " Get your head out of your arse will you. What are you doing here?"

I waited till Bonnie was no longer in my sight before turning to face my sister.

"Becka, are you insinuating something?" I tease walking to the counter where she and Elena sat waiting for another customer.

"She was referring to the fact that you were making goo-goo eyes at Bonnie" Elena replied her eyes still on of the rags she always wore.

I bring my hand to my chest making the most innocent look I can before I reply " I would never"

"What a bunch of bollocks, have your forgotten that you are spoken for by that harpy" Rebekah spat, the store door chimed and we all turn to see a long-legged blonde walk in. " Speaking of the devil" Rebekah growl.

Caroline Forbes frowned towards her, not that I could blame her. Becka and Caroline hadn't gotten on in a very long time. When we first moved here she , Caroline and Elena had been thick as thieves. Always having slumber parties, going to concerts, school dances. Being the only girl in a house full of boys Elena and Caroline became like sister to her. Caroline was dating Stefan at the time who just happen to be my best mate. Then one drunken night and a year and a half later… Stefan lives in Chicago, Caroline and I are shaking up and Rebekah hated her ever since and extremely put out with me.

"Oh Rebekah, I would say I'm glad to see you…"

"Really, because I wouldn't" she replied smartly Caroline narrowed her eyes but made no reply. Sure turned towards me and I smile sweetly. She leans in and places a kiss on me. As she pulls away I wrap my arms around her waist not wanting to pull away just yet. As she releases a light moan, I deepening the kiss gently stroking my tongue against her lips until our tongues duel back and forth. Caroline was an amazing kisser, one of the best kisser that I ever had the pleaser of dating. Her lips were so soft and as she kissed me she always bite lightly on my bottom lip… it drove me crazy…

' Bloody hell, could you please take the PDA somewhere… anywhere but here" Rebekah moaned.

Reluctantly Caroline pulled away , grinning wickedly at my sister…

"What wrong Becky, been a while since your last lay?"

I groan mentally as Rebekah stand quickly making her way around the counter… luckily Elena play referee. Good thing, I did not want to get in the middle of a fight between these two… it never ended well for the person who tried to stop them.

"Becka, why don't you take Klaus to the back so he can get the deposit," Elena tuned her doe eyes on me. If looks could kill, I'm sure I might be dead… " That is why your here… isn't?"

I clear my thought and unwrap myself from Caroline, giving her a quick peck. I follow after Rebekah who had stomped her way to our mother's back office. As soon as I passed through the door, I had only seconds to evade a glass mug that she chucked at me.

" What the hell!" I had barely missed the glass shards.

"Piss off" she said throwing the money back at me as well… which I caught

"Caroline was right, you must need a good lay" I reply " At some point, you are going to have to get over this anger towards her. It's been almost two years, if you can forgive me…"

"Who the hell said I forgave you idiot!"

She stepped from around the desk walking towards me as I stood by the door… " You maybe my brother but you are a complete ninny sometimes. You ruined one of the best relationships you had for her!" she yelled pointing out towards the front. "When you lost Stefan so did I. You didn't give a damn about what happened to him or what would happen to me. They were both my friends, they were both your friends. However that didn't matter all that have ever mattered is what you want and how you feel. You can't go through life only think of yourself because you will lose Klaus. You will lose everything and everyone you care about for some quick gratification.

So no I may not hate you . You are my brother, boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go; at the end of the day we are blood we will always be connected. So i can never really hate you Nik. However, I don't know if I can forgive you for running Stefan off. I don't know if I can forgive you for ending a relationship with a girl I use called 'sister'... at least not yet."

With that she walked out of the office, leaving me there standing in the lerch to contemplate what she just said. It had never accord to me that when I lost Stefan as my mate… I wasn't the only one. Rebekah and Stefan had been close as well. They had tried dating but the soon came to realized that their were better off friends. I remember teasing Stefan all the time, how he could have a female friend who was an ex-girlfriend. Somehow, they made it work. They were just as close to each other as we had been. After the whole situation, it had taken so much time to get back in Becka good graces. Now I was starting to wonder if we could ever get back to that place were we would be close again.

* * *

CF

Well this was awkward. Standing out here waiting for Klaus would have been fine if I wasn't stuck out her with Elena. I kept texting Hayley but she was still at work. It wasn't always like this… but after the whole Stefan, Klaus thing a line was drawn in the sand. People choose their sides and at the end of it I was left on one side and my best friends on the other. Not that I should blame them but I couldn't help but stand strong.

Had I been in love with Stefan…. Of course, he was my first love. However there had always been the pull that I had with Klaus. He was older, a business owner, fine as hell. More important, he had wanted me. My feeling for Klaus started to over power those feeling for Stefan. Looking back I handled it all wrong, I should have talked to Stefan tried to make him understand what was going on with me. I can admit to being a little selfish, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

The kiss should never have happened, this was true but with the alcohol and everything that had been brew between me and Klaus. It was wrong but was it wrong that I was so happy with Klaus, he made me feel things showed me things about this world that most girls my age never would have thought of. I didn't want to lose him, but I also wanted my best friends back, starting now…

" How have you been Elena?" I said tiring to get something out my time here.

Elena didn't look up from her magazine " Fine, I'd ask how you are but it's clear that you are very ok"

I slammed my hands down on the counter " Damn it Elena… I'm tiring. I've tried for a year and a half now. What do you and Becka want from me?"

Elena sighed loudly " What do you want me to say Caroline, that everything is ok? Are we just supposed to forgive you after what you've done. You made a choice and that choice had consequences. Maybe you should have thought about what you were going to lose before you did what you did.

What I find funny is how you want to be friends and yet you continually bate Rebekah ever chance you get. Does that sound like someone who is trying to get back on their friends good side?"

I rolled my eyes " So what, Elena should I just stand there and take the vile she hurls at me ever chance she gets."

'Maybe you should, it's not like you don't deserve it" Elena said nonchalantly.

I scoff, was she serious? "You know what Elena fine… you want me as an enemy I'll be it. If you and Rebekah aren't interested in fixing our friendship… perfectly fine with me."

"You know what Caroline this is the problem, you made the mistake and now your acting like a victim. Your not a victim Caroline"

"So what do you want from me?" my voice on the verge of breaking.

"TAKE SOME RESPONSIBILITY?"

"I'M TRYING!"

It looked as if Elena was going to say something else but stopped short. She was looking right past me towards the door as if she had seen a ghost or something.

"Elena? What are you staring at?" I said turning around and my eyes stop on the person walking past the boutique… Stefan.

"Caroline… don't do this" Elena called but it was too late. The next think I know, I am out the door running to catch up with him. Two years, it's been almost that long from the last time he had been town. Two years since I was able to see his face, to hear his could really be him could it…

"Stefan"

The form in front of me stops, and if I didn't know any better his body became rigid. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I mean if Elena and Rebekah were still mad at me, why wouldn't he?

I watched as the man slowly turned around, soon I was staring into the beautiful dark green eyes. My heart started to beat just a little faster staring at him now. Even as he frowned at me, furrowed his eyebrows and glared incredulous at me I could stop the need, or want to throw my arms around him. He looked so different from the last time I saw him. He looked like a man not the boy she knew.

"Your back?" I meant it as a statement but it came out as a question.

Stefan gave a light nod before turning and to walk away from me. I couldn't let him, not yet. There was so much that I need to tell him. So much that I wanted to explain about what happened. So I run ahead of him stopping his retreat. My hand rested on top of his shoulder… he looked at my hand then back towards me. Did his eyes get darker? Quickly I removed my hand…

"When did you get back into town?" I ask shyly, I couldn't help but notice how child like my voice had become.

"Yesterday"

"Really, I hadn't seen you around town?"

He scoffed softly " That's because I didn't come here to see you."

Ouch that hurt, I smile weakly but Stefan continued glaring at me. I had to admit he was so hot. I had always thought that when we got into arguments they normal ended with us in each others arms…

" I deserve that"

'That and more don't you think" he spat

"Stefan, please I just want…

When he starts to shake his head I stop and he starts to speak…

" I have to go meet with Emily, if you want to do something for me, pretend like you don't know me… we don't need to be friend Forbes. Pretend I'm still in Chicago and move on with your life… I have."

As he starts to walk away I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. How could he say that to me, how could I ever pretend that I didn't know him or vise versa. Elena was right, I hadn't really thought about what I would loss when I did what I did. As Stefan disappeared around the corner. For the first time in two years I felt alone and that is when it really hit me. Rebekah and Elena weren't the only best friends that I had lost.

* * *

SS

Of all the places that gave me inspiration why did it have to be Burk Hollows. I left here two years ago because I was to hurt and humiliated to stay. I swore when I left to live with my uncle in Chicago I would never come back. And for a while it had been easy, I was dancing at Chicago Contemporary Dance Theaters

.It was an interest training but worth ever minute. I was able to transfer all those negative feelings I had into my dance. Soon I was creating dance about my inner struggle

I love being a choreographer, I loved teaching people how to express themselves through dance. Soon however I found that my inspiration began to dwindle… so I moved around for a bit. Going to different place to spark inspiration. However no matter where I went I couldn't ignore the pull of my hometown. Still I hadn't thought I would run into Caroline so soon. Granted, I had only been here for day, when Damon came home and found me sitting outside late last-night I made him swear no to tell anyone. I wanted to keep a low profile… to stay a ghost in the night. However now that Caroline knew that I was back by the end of the day everyone in town would know.

As I review the conversation I just had with her, I did feel a bit bad at the way I spoke to her… however there was another conversation that weighed heavier …

Walking down main street I was doing my best not to draw attention to myself. I had been so worried that I would run into Caroline or Klaus I hadn't been paying attention to the very attractive girl on the bike by the time I notice it was too late. The bike fell to the floor and I saw two pair of green eyes staring down at the. the girl had flew into my arms causing us both to tumble to the ground, the weight of her against me … was very pleasing. As she lay on top of me I could help but allow my mind to wander a bit… what would it feel like skin to skin. Instant erection.

"Are you all right" I ask trying very hard to dismiss the erotic thoughts that were spring to mind.

"I'd be better if you would let go of me so I can stand up" she said

I hadn't ever realized that my arms were around her waist till she said something. Quickly I removed my hand from her hips. " Sorry" I mumble as she pushed up away from me. Starting to miss the feel of her against me.

" I would say it's ok but it was your fault"

I smirk, she didn't waste any time " I should have paid attention. Are you ok?"

She nods grabbing her bike off the floor as she did a once over checking to see if there was any damage to her person. I notice the bag on the floor with a leather jacket peeking out . I quickly pick it up and hand it to her.

"Thanks" she grumbles

I raised an eyebrow " I know I was the cause of this sidewalk accident but you could be a bit more… curtest"

"Me!, I was the one yelling for you to get out of the way while you played James Bond" she retorted

"Wow, you're a little cheeky aren't you?"

The girl with curly dark hair crossed her arms " So I've been told"

I cocked my head to the side as I took in her appearance. She wore tight blue jeans as well as a long-sleeved green shirt. She didn't seem like one of the those girly girls but she was… butch either. There was a strong feminine quality about her. I had always loved that about any girl I dated. Strong, independent, kind of hostile… very hot.

"Well let me make one last attempt at being a gentleman…"

The green-eyed girl scoffs.

"How about I treat you to a nice dinner?"

She cocked her head to the side her eyes wide with surprise… " Sorry, I don't go out with strange men I don't know" she replied

She started to walk away with her but I couldn't help but goat her on a bit more…

" So are you going to tell me your name" I call a huge smile on my face.

"No!" she yells back she was a about ten feet aways when she finally stops to look back.

"Then I have no other choice"

She raised an eyebrow " And what's that"

My smile grows " I'm just going to have to call you Green-eyes"

She tilts her head in that curious way that I'm starting to grow fond of. A small smile ghost across her face. It was the prettiest smile that I had ever seen.

" Then you leave me no other choice…"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

She smiles wickedly " I'll just have to call you 'Hot-back' " she winked and continued on her way…

It was my green-eye's not Caroline that was on my mind. For the first time in a couple of years I had never been so drawn to anyone. Never felt this pull to someone. 'Green-eyes' had a pull it wouldn't surprise him if she had already caught someones eye. Coming back to town was shaping up to be a better idea than I had original thought.

* * *

**N/A**

**Yes... Karoline. i'm not a huge fan but I think they could be kind of cute however no need to fear Klonnie fan if this chapter show us anything it's that Klaus has taken a notice in Bonnie... however he isn't the only one. In the next chapter there will be more Stefonnie and Klonnie as well . Also some fun times with Rebekah ,Bonnie and Elena.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it, Thanks for the reviews, alerts and views guys. Don't be scared to tell me what you think. Till next time my loves...**

**Happy Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** : M

**_Genre :_**AU/ Drama/ Romance

_**Paring(s) :**_Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Klaus/Caroline, Rebekah/ Tyler, Damon/ Elena, Bonnie/ Rebekah/Elena minor

**A/N: ****_Hey Guys so i am back with another chapter...I started this chapter a couple of hours before I went into work so forgive me if it is a little bit choppy( With the things that happen I kind of wanted it that way ) i got this picture in my head of a family dinner at Abby's and I just went with it. I am hoping that I will get another chapter out this week and I'm think the next chapter will be very long. I will have a great Stefonnie scene coming as well as a very hot Klonnie ( either chapter 4 or 5). I don't want to rush either paring becaue I very much like a slow burn when it comes to the development of these two parings. Anyway I hope you like this Thanks for all the reviews guys... also if you are reading 'The Bennett Chronicles" I will be posting new chapters this week as well... So don't worry I will have a chapter up soon for that story._**

**_* I do not own, TVD or any of it's characters... I am just inspried by them._**

* * *

It was just around sunset as I rode my bike up the drive-way, even from there I could hear the music blaring from inside of the house... Was that PitBull they were listening too. I quickly open the garage and place Abby's bike back where we found it earlier. As I open the door to the house from the garage I was hit by two things... The delicious aroma of food that had filled the air of their home and laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. They had guest. Every part of me wanted to sneak up to my room and hide... I wasn't big on the having a family dinner in the first place and now with guest I would be forced to be nice and sweet and act like I was part of one big happy family... something that was not true at all. However with all the commotion curiosity got the better of me. With my bag from the boutique in hand I sneak quietly towards the kitchen. Peeking around the wall...

Abby and Jamie were dancing together, it looked like he was trying to... teach her how to dougie? Alaric was near the stove, cooking . I had to hold back the laughter that was on the verge of erupting from my lungs. As he was stirring something on the stove he was shaking his ass back and froth to the music; surprisingly, he was keeping to the beat. The funny part was the girly apron that he had on as he did so. My eyes then drifted to the woman who was sitting on one of the stole at the island counter. She had a glass of red wine next to her . With her back to me, I couldn't make out her face. She had on blue skinny jeans with a pink tank top on. Her tan skin glowed in the light on the kitchen and I could hear that she was trying to help Abby get with the beat of the song. As I looked at Abby I was... shocked. She had no rhythm at all. Her movements were awkward and staggered, even so you couldn't miss the brightness of her eyes as she laughed out loud at her... attempt to dance. I wondered who I got my love of dance from... my father was not a dancer though he could keep a beat and do the two-step that is where his dancing skills ended.

" Look who decided to join the party" a voice sang-song from behind me.

I jumped at the sudden revile of my presence, as all eyes where on me.. Damn it, I knew I should have gone off to my room.

"Oh Bonnie your home" Abby cried with glee. I smile weakly at her and to everyone else. " You remember you cousin Emily don't you?" she added.

My ear's perk up at the name, spinning around I am greeted by her brown eyes. I smile throwing my arms around her neck in. Who would have thought that I would see two familiar faces here in Vermont. Emily chuckled as she wrapped her arms around be, giving me one of her bear hugs. Emily was five years older than me, however we had been very close. Every time there was some family function on Abby's side of the family; Emily and I would always be at each other side. The last time I saw her was about two years ago at Grams funeral. In two-years, it looked like she had changed so much... then she had very curly hair and always wore it up in a pony tail. Now however she looked like she was all grown up, she wore her raven hair straight and loose and I was surprised at the length of it as it passed her shoulder down towards the middle of her back. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a loss black long-sleeved top that hung off her shoulders. She looked beautiful, not surprisingly.

"It's so good to see you Em" I cried,

Emily beamed back at me, giving me a thousand watt smile...

" It's been to long Cuz," she takes my hand and we fully enter the kitchen " You remember Greta don't you"

She leaves my side and place a kiss on Greta's lips.. I stare in shock for a moment before I fix my face and smile warmly at the pair. I remember on some of our few family visits to Mystic Falls, that Greta and Emily had been best friends. As close as I was to Emily I had been just as close to Greta. We would go to the lake with the local kids and just spend the day in the sun and among the trees enjoying the summer. I guess they took their friendship to the next level.

"How could I forget Greta Martin... how are you and the family?" I ask as she embraces me in a hug very similar to one of Emily's bear hugs.

"Oh there doing well, at least that is what Luka says. Dad and I don't talk that much" she adds sadly. Emily rest a comforting hand on her shoulder and I smile sadly at her. You would think that a parent would love their child regardless of the lifestyle that they lived. Wasn't it their job... his lost.

" Well, at least you're happy, that's all that matters" I say and she smiles again.

"Here, here" Abby adds take a sip from her cup.

Greta still smiling as she notices the bag I had placed on the floor. " Oh... what did you get me?" she teases as she pulls out the leather jacket from inside. I couldn't help but think of a certain guy with the green-hazel eyes. " Oh nice, not my style but still nice. No offense Abby" Greta adds.

A quizzical look must be on my face because Emily tells me that Abby designed that jacket " Really? You made that jacket" I asked in wonder. Abby nods shyly taking another sip of her drink.

"She made these too," Jamie says coming around the counter from the kitchen showing me his dark blue straight legged jeans with embroidered pockets. " Everyone buys her stuff, we've tried to convince her to go on like Project Runway or something but she just keeps coming up with excuses." he finishes shaking his head

My eyes are wide in wonder and a bit of shock, I remember when I was younger that she had often made costumes for school plays and when I was doing dance competitions she would make customs as well. Everyone always asked me where I bought my customs from. I would beam with so much pride as I told them that it was my mommy that made it... It's funny how you tend to forget things as life get's more and more complicated. It was that moment that Alaric announced that dinner was ready. We all walk the short distances to the dinner table next to the kitchen. The patio door is open with the blind blowing softly in the cool evening breeze, the sun setting behind the Evergreens in the back yard. Emily helps Alaric bring the food to the table and I have to admit... it looks really good. There was lasagna, fresh garlic bread as well as a big bowl of garden salad.

"So your mom remembered that you don't eat meat, so I had to tweak the Saltsman Homemade Lasagna a bit," he clasp his hand together in a pleading look " Please be kind this is my fist time make veggie lasagna" he adds a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh " It looks and smells great... thanks"

He nods " Well, we just want you to feel welcome. this is your home now too... remember that" he says smiling down at Abby who is smiling at me... on the verge of tears. I'm taking a back for just a moment before I smile reassuringly at her. Even if it is only for a couple of hours... I could enjoy the idea of being a family with all of them. So that is what I did, for the next two hours we laughed, and shared stories about our past, plans for the future and what we were doing in the present. I sat back at one point and just observed everyone.

I wonder what we look like to someone just passing by. if they were to look through the window what would they see? Would they see a group of relative strangers or did we really look like a family? It was funny, all this time my mother was away it had always been me and my dad. Sometimes it was just me if he was away on business. So as I ate my tv dinner or practice some new dance I needed to learn;alone. At times I had wonder if my mother was having dinner with her new family. Did they had dinner together? Would she sit and ask about Jamie's and her husbands day? Were they happy and laughing at the table? Or was it a quite lifeless dinner? I could help but let the tear fall down my cheek... I felt like I missed seven years of some amazing family dinners as I watched all of them laughing and carrying on. My thoughts wandered to my father, He wouldn't be having these moments, he would be alone. Working at his desk with a container of take out, or maybe just siting in his new apartment... was he thinking about me and if I was ok?

" Bonnie..."

Looking up to my right I see my mother, with concern for me. It takes me a moment to realize that I let more than one tear escape. Shit... I'm not a crier and if I did I sure as hell didn't do it in a room full of people, people who I hadn't seen in years . A person that had abandon me... As she reached out to me I stood abruptly knocking over my glass full of ice tea.

" Excuse me" I whisper as I race out the front door. I can hear everyone calling my name but that only makes me break out into a sprint. I run down the street pushing myself to get as far away from that house as I could. What the_ Hell_ was wrong with me. I was having a good time. It felt good to be surrounded by all of them... it felt like we were a family.

We weren't, it was all a lie.

That woman left me, she left me. I was her daughter. She gave birth to me and she had a closer bond with her step child then with _Me_. The child that shared her blood, the child that had loved her. The child that when asked at dance competitions beamed with pride when she told everyone that her mother had made her costume._ I WAS HER FUCKING KID... I WAS HER FAMILY_. How long would it be before she decided to leave again? How long would she stick around for this new baby's life... 5 years, 10 years, 20 years?

I couldn't see...

The tears were falling and my walling was filtering through the peace evening. I lost my footing a fell down in the cool grass of some poor neighbor's yard. I hadn't even notice the figure that had kneeled next to me in that moment. Didn't notice as he lifted me off the ground. I could feel the pads of his thumbs stroking the tears away from my eyes. Blinking rapidly I look up into the a pair of stunning blue eyes. My focus went to his red lips that moved but I couldn't make out what the hell he wa saying..

_**'Calm down Bonnie, you got to calm the fuck down...'**_

My body responded immediately to my mental commands, suddenly the ringing or my wailing quieted. As I looked back into his eyes, I could see the fear and concern in them. I must look like a crazy person... I pulled away from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. His hand tighten around my arms holding me firm in place. We were to close, our bodies hadn't met but we were so close I could feel the hear radiate from his body. God he was ... hot. Finally I pushed hard against his bare chest and he finally lets go.

"Are you alright?" he asked

God that accent was going to be the death of me...

"Fine" it was short, sweet and to the point. Klaus took another step towards me. My eye wander his very masculine form. From his chest to his calf... he looked firm , solid...strong. Not rippled with muscles... but he was fit and his body showed it. He took a step towards me and softly brushed the hair from my cheek. As his finger grazed my cheek I couldn't help but shiver.

" Are you sure, love? "

Wide-eyed I nod, I wanted to take a step back but my body wouldn't allow it. It was like he was calling to me and my body was responding.

" It's late, maybe I should take you home"

"NO" I yell, after what just happened I couldn't face them just yet. I wasn't even sure why I had gotten so upset in the first place. I think I was just overwhelmed and I would feel that way again if I had to go back and face everyone. " I can't go back there... not yet."

He nods as if understanding without me saying much more " Well, I don't live far from Abby's, would you like to come home with me?" he asked

I had to think about this for a second, this wouldn't a good idea. I mean Klaus was still a stranger to me, I didn't really know him. I had only met him a few hours ago. Not to mention that he had a girlfriend, it would be wildly inappropriate for me to go to his home alone... as appealing at it may be it just wouldn't be right. The truth is that I would rather deal with my feeling on my own. I've been doing it for so long, writing it out, or dancing it out or going for a long run. I'm not scared to just be alone and deal with it all on my own, it was what I did... it's all that I know.

"No, I think I'll just walk around a bit longer" I say smiling weakly. Klaus frowns shaking his head " Really I'll be fine I just need to be on my own right now"

"Alright, just don't stay out to long. A girl shouldn't be out alone at night, even in a small town like Bruke Hollow"

Holding up my two fingers like a girl scouts I nod in agreement " Scout's honor, I won't stay out to late"

With that, I walk around him and continue down the street. I walk till I get to a small park just before you get to the town center. Once I'm there I sit on the swings under the street light and try to replay the events that led to my break down. It's not as if I wasn't having a good time, it was so much fun especially with Em and Greta there. Alaric and Jamie had been funny and welcoming; which I really shouldn't be surprise about but it scared me. Both of these men were pretty much strangers to me, yet I felt a connection with them during dinner. Jamie asked about my passion for music and dance and informed me about Em teaching at a local studio in town. Which promote her to invite me to her advance class tomorrow. Alaric asked about school and what my favorite subject were. I found out that we both loved History but his guilt pleasure was Home Ed which he often subbed for if he could. The meal was enjoyable... untill I started to think of my mother. Abby had been so at home, as I look back during our own family dinners with her my father and I. The meal were often tense. There was always something unspoken between those two. When ever dad had been able to attend, he never really asked about my day or Abby's. He would often answer phone calls though, there was a strict rule about no phones during family dinners. I remember the glares that she would cast at him every time he answered holding up a finger to silence the two of us if we were talking.

Tonight had been so different so... foreign to me. Abby was smiling and laughing and glowing. Everytime she looked at Alaric, there was so much love there- Nothing like the glares she gave my father. Abby and Jamie seemed as thick as thieves, like best friends; we hadn't been that close. Maybe when I was younger but I couldn't remember ever being so close to her as a teen... mainly because she wasn't there.

Why wasn't she there for me?

That was the question that had always weighed so heavily on my mind for so long. A phone call here or there. A letter or email, none of this were good enough to make a bound as strong as her's and Jamie's. Shouldn't a mother and daughter be close? There were big moments in my life that she had missed out on. Not just birthdays... but my frist period, bra shopping, leaning how to wear makeup the right way. These were the things mother and daughter have ought to share. These were things that I had missed out on, I had to learn all those things on my own. There was no way in hell that I was going to ask my dad to take me; not like he was there for most of it himself. All those big moments of a teenage girls life I had to do on my own. That is what hurt so much, that she just wasn't there. That she decided to play happy families with Jamie and his father and then with Jamie and Alaric. Had she even been thinking of me in those moments? dDdn't she every wonder how I was doing, if I was happy and safe?

No... She had everything she wanted and that was a life that didn't include me in it.

" I thought I said I wanted to be alone" I didn't need to turn to see who it was, I heard the footstep approaching.

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman" Klaus said taking a sit on the next swing. I rolled my eyes.

Looking at him now he stared straight ahead lost in his own thoughts... " I told you I was fine"

He nods, " Oh I belive you love, I just decided to come to the park after my run... I had no idea that you would be here" he finished trying to look like some innocent person being accused of some horrible crime.

He was far from innocent.

Exasperated; just too tried to fight him I decided to drop the subject. As long as he didn't try to pry what did I care.

"So... what do you want to do?"

I raise an eyebrow...

"Do?"

He smiles and nods his head " Yes, we're at a kiddy park there must be something here that would strick your fancy"

I shake my head " Nope, I just want to sit here"

We stare at each other for a few minutes. Maybe he see the sadness in my eyes, or maybe he doesn't. Still in that moment it felt like he understood me even without knowing everything or anything. No words are needed if someone's pain mirrored your own. Looking into the blue eyes there was a sense of an unspoken understanding. Klaus stands from his sit, coming up behind me where I sat. He takes the chains of my swing and he pulls back and starts to push me. We don't talk, he doesn't ask any intrusive questions and neither do I. We are both comfortable in the silence muddying it up with words is just a waste. So I sit there in the cool night air and let him push me... and I push all the demons in my head away.

* * *

_**Aww... so sweet right ? Don't worry as OOC this maybe for Klaus we will see a bit of the devil in him very soon. As much as I like badass Klaus I like the softer side of him too ( minus the ponies and rainbow ;D) Sorry if this is a little bit short. I would say this is a filler chapter but I think it was need. I feel like when we met Abby in TVD the writers didn't really explore the damage that Abby caused by leaving. So I wanted to show that struggle for Bonnie, albeit diffrent from the show itself.**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys liked it and there will be more soon. :D Till next time my lovlies...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating: **M_

**_Genre: _**_AU/Drama/Romance_

**_Pairing(s): _**_Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Klaus/ Caroline, Rebekah/Tyler_

_Bonnie/Rebekah(friendship) Bonnie/Rebekah/ Elena(minor)_

_**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this story. It's not that I haven't been writing but rather I've been working. Things are really busy with work right now and I've only had one day off for the last couple of weeks so finding time to write then edit is difficult now. However I will try my best to do so... Ok so that is enough from me right now. Thanks to all for the reviews, follows and views that this story is getting. I promise there will be more to come :D**_

_***I do not own TVD or the Character... I'm just inspired by them.**_

* * *

I felt like shit, like a drank a bottle of Jack and the gift I was left was waking to a nasty pink swirling world. Now I know what your thinking, Bonnie that would be the guilt talking. Hell no it isn't guilt! I mean really what would I feel guilty about. Sure I ran out of the house and stayed out all night with a boy a barely knew. It's not like I through a fit, it's not like Klaus and I did the nasty… though he was a bit suggestive about finding a way for me to relive my stress that would pleasure the both of us- his words not mine. Ok so maybe I should have called to let them know I was alive at least. Instead, I had klaus help me sneek into my room like some kind of criminal to avoid the talk. That I was sure my mother would want to have with me the minute I step foot into that house. Sure I heard the light tapping at my bedroom door, and pretended to be asleep when she came in to my room. Still, I have nothing to feel guilty for. Not that it would matter anyway, as the morning light streamed into my bedroom. Subconcautily I knew that we would have to talk eventually. So I quickly made it to the bathroom where I brushed that nausiating taste out of my mouth, hopped in the shower and got dress in a pair of jeans and a green tank. Giving my self on last look in the mirror I braced myself for what I would find down stairs.

Nothing…

Entering the kitchen I couldn't help but scoff a bit. It was clear that people had been up way before me. Dirty dish filled the sink, two coffee cups sat next to the coffee makers leaving brown rings on the counter. I guess I wasn't the only one that didn't want to have a talk...

" They left early this morning"

Jumping with a start I turn to see Alaric standing behind me with a mug of what could only be coffee in his hand. He had on a paint stained white shirt with a blue jeans that were also stained with paint. He smiled weakly as he walked pass me to put his mug in the sink. I crossed my arms and watched as he filled the sink up with soapy water.

" I didn't ask" I said grabbing a mug to pour myself some coffee.

Alaric shrugged his shoulders, " Abby asked me to tell you when I saw you this morning, she had a meeting with Esther about the clothing line so she will be gone most of the day. Jamie went on an overnight camping trip with his girlfriends family so he won't be home till sometime late tomorrow."

I bob my head in understanding as i take a sip of the coffee, it was still hot and fresh. Leaving a delicious warm feeling as it went down the back of my throat. " So I guess she wants you to talk to me too?" I asked taking a seat at the island counter. My eyes stayed on Alaric as he reached for a dish towel. Turning around he had a friendly smile on his face as he took a step towards the island. Crossing his arms he watched me for a moment, he didn't say anything he just... stood there, staring at me. uncomfortable with his staring what knowing gaze I look at the counter and take another sip of my coffee.

" She didn't, In fact I had to hold her back from bragging into your room when you... snuck in last night. Look Bonnie, I know that you and your mother don't have the best relationship b-"

My eyes shot up in anger, " You don't know anything" I spat

He nods holding his hands up in surrender " Fair enough, I don't know you very well. However I have come to know your mom pretty well. I know that when she loves someone she never stops, she does what she thinks is best, not saying that she gets it right every time but it isn't done to out of malice.

I scoff to disgusted to look at him

Look I get it, you anger. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be because that is how you feel, no one can tell you how to feel. But what I said last night, about wanting you to feel at home here... I ment that, so did you mom and so did Jamie. So, when you are ready to talk- when ever that may be we are here. Or if you want to talk to Em or Greta there are here for you too. No one is going to force you to talk about last night if you don't want to ..." he hesitated and I couldn't help but look at him. The kindness in his eyes, it kind of shocked me. Here i was, I'm sure looking like a brat and all he wanted to do was comfort me... it was kind of weird. I wasn't use to people wanting to help me.

"But?"

He smiled chuckling a little bit " But I would suggests that you talk to someone and soon. You don't want to carry around all this unresolved hurt and anger"

I tilt my head with a quizzical look " Why is that?"

Alaric lean towards me his arms resting on the counter as his hand rested reassuringly on my own. " Because it will grow and fester, it will get so bad that you end up alone with no one. Your to young to be living a life of solitude. It isn't a fun way to go through life."

"You talk like you know' I say softly unable to stop myself from softening myself to him

He nods as he stands and smiles at me " I do, and if it wasn't for your mother and Jamie... I would be a lot worse. Like I said, when your ready to talk find someone... anyone. Ok?"

I nod my head turning my eyes towards that sliding glass door that led to the back yard. With that Alaric went back to washing dishes announcing that he would make me breakfast because he was sure that I was hunger. I could feel the sting of tears start to form but I pushed them back. I didn't know what it was about Alaric but he made me feel... like I wasn't some crazy teenager. I guess that is what happens when you're a teacher, you try to find ways to relate to your students. Which had me wondering... what had Alaric went through that could have broken him down so much. How did someone like my mother, a person who abandon her own family , be the kind of person to save him. Maybe one day I would ask him, but for now I just stare out towards the morning sun as he hums while washing the dishes.

We both had a start when the door bell went off.

Alaric turned to me " Are you expecting someone?"

I raised an eyebrow " Like who?"

He nods his head understanding how silly that question must be, taking the dish towel again he walked around the counter towards the front door. I followed him to the front door as he pulled it open.

" I have to say I love seeing a man in an apron Alaric" Rebekah said suggestively.

Alaric let out a long sigh " Mr Saltsman Rebekah... how many times-"

Rebekah held up a finger waving it back and forth " Were not in school Alaric, besides I'm eighteen and legal adult. " she finished wiggling her eye brows. Alaric rolled his eyes and turned back towards the kitchen were I sat.

" I think she is her for you, I'm going to go up and finish the baby's room"

I smiled weakly as I watch Alaric walk away fromt he front door, and Rebekah called after him say that she would see him later only to have Alaric wave a dismissive hand at her. Rebekah turned her attention towards me smiling. She steps pass the threshold closing the door behind her. Wide eyed I watch as she walks towards the island counter at takes a seat on the stool. I follow behind and took my seat next to her. She had on a very sheer white tank top that showed just a sliver of her abdomen with an assortment of necklaces that hung down. Her blue jeans were striaght legs and she had on a pair of yellow wedges. She looked awful dressed up for ten o'clock in the morning.

" Bonnie" she said with a smile

"Rebekah?" I sure she could hear the confusion in my voice but she said nothing as she took a sip our of her styrofoam cup from a place called Sheila's.

" Your mom asked if I could show you around today, she and my mother are working on a fashion show idea or something like that" Rebekah said as if the whole subject bored her.

"Oh, well I was thinking I would just stay in and read or something." I said taking a sip of my coffee jumping off my stole to pour the rest of the cold beverage down the sink. Rebekah scoffed behind me as if I hurt her feelings.

" Are you planing on reading all summer, I know Burk Hallows is a small town but there is plenty to do." She stood and walking over to me taking my hand " I have the whole day planned so you have to come... please?" she finishes sticking out her lower lip looking at her I couldnt help but laugh a little bit... I guess I could be a little social. I mean it wouldn't kill me right?

" I'll go on one conditions"

She smiled wickedly " Which would be?"

I point at her face and shack my head " Don't ever make this face again"

She squeals and agreed " Now take that pretty arse of yours up stairs and put some clothes on."

I look down at my jeans and green tank top " What's wrong with what I have one?"

Rebekah sighed rolling her eyes and took my hand heading towards the stairs in the living room, " this is like a debut... you need to turn heads not blend in"

She pulled me up the stairs and I started to wonder what it was that I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**CF**

He was humming, Klaus Mikaelson was humming in the shower. In all the two years that we have been together I knew what humming ment. You see he only hummed when he was really happy about something which was rare. Or he met someone- again rare. Klaus wasn't the kind of guy to just met people... not randomly. Sure he was charismatic and could carry a conversation if he really wanted to. However Klaus kept his circle of friends very small. He said it was easier that way, to keep thing you don't want other to know secret. Not that he kept secrets from me... at least I don't think he has. Anyway the point of my rambling was for Klaus to be humming could only mean these two things. As much as I would love to toot my horn Klaus and I didn't even have sex last night which was what I had need desperately. In fact by the time he had gotten back from his long ass run I had passed out on the couch...

_"Caroline?' he whispered_

_She stirred a bit as she woke to the gentle touch of Klaus hands... " Hey, where have you been it was 11 when I got here" she yawned_

_"Sorry love, I went out... for a late run. I guess I just lost track of time" he smiled at her watching her stretch out her legs and arms in almost a feline fashion. Sitting up she scooted over so that Klaus could join her on the couch. She notice he didn't smell to musky like he normally did when out on a run but figured it wasn't a bit deal since it was rather cool outside._

_"For **two **hours... that's a hell of a run" she mused snuggling into him as his arms rested around her shoulder._

_He chuckled kissing the tip of her golden curls " I had much on my mind, a lot to sort out lovey"_

_"Can I help?" she yawned again _

_"No, I think I ought to sort it out on my own. For now lets get you to bed, your exsustated from the looks of it"_

_Caroline shook her head as she threw her legs over his lap, leaning her head she placed soft kisses on his neck. All she wanted was to be engulfed by him. to feel him inside of her. To make her forget about everything that had just went down tonight. " I'm not that tried" she cooed she began to draw lazy circles with her tongue right on top of his pulse. It was the spot that alway made Klaus bend to her will. Her hand slowly crawled over her covered chest as she continued her assault against his neck. Klaus gulped audible. He love it when she touch him like this, when she would tease that sweet spot just under his ear. She smelled like sunshine and sunflowers, she felt even better naked and under him. He swore that if he was a weaker man the sound of her moaning his name was enough to allow him to come. _

_"Caroline" he groaned as he notice that her hand was now sliding over the bulge that had started to form in his pants. He took her hand away pulling her just a few inches away from him. He looked down into those camelina eyes of hers, he could have sworn when he woke her that they were a hazel but looking at them now they were a blazing ice blue. " Is everything all right?_

_She snatched her hand away crossing her arms " Can't a girlfriend want to kiss or... I don't know fuck her boyfriend" she spat glaring at the tv._

_Klaus sighed what little arousal he had was now gone " Of course love, I'm not objecting to the idea of making love to you. However I know you Care, there is something wrong and normal when something goes array at home you look for an escape." he gently pushed a few strands of hair away from her and tilted her head so that they started at each other. " Let me help you, talk to me"_

_"I don't want to talk" she said quietly her hands slowly started to trace over his lower abdomen " I want you to love me Klaus, I want you inside of me... I need you" _

_He shook his head again " Not tonight Caroline, not untill you talk to me"_

_She scoff pushing him away again " Then I guess I should just go home since you don't give a shit about what I want!" she exclaimed she jumped up from the couch and head towards the door. She only got a few feet till a strong grip took hold of her arm and spun her around. She came face to face with the blue-eyed devil. In another instant he had her in his arms carrying her up stairs. " You can sleep her tonight" his voice clearly filled with exasperation "Just sleep Caroline" he finished when he notice her smirk that quickly dissapered with his last words..._

That is what they did, sleep. Klaus had laid me down and taking me into his arms and we feel asleep. Then I woke to hear him humming, so if he didn't get laid by me then why the hell is he so happy?

_you've got a text! _my phone chirped from the nightstand.

Quickly I grabbed it, it was Hayley...

**You will not belive what I saw last night. Meet me at Shelia's you are going to want to hear this.**

I rolled my eyes, didn't this girl have anything better to do then gossip about every little thing that went down.

**I'm with Nik now, can't this wait till later**

The response was emiditily...

**Bitch , it's about Klaus. I saw him with some girl last night.**

My eyes widen as I re-read what Hayley had just text me, Klaus was with someone last night... no, no Nik loved me. We loved each other there was no way that he would do something like cheat on me with some ... whore.

**Get your ass to Sheila's... NOW!**

I didn't know what to think or to do... I just layed they're looking at my phone. I hadn't even notice that Klaus had walked back into the room with his towel hanging rather low around his waist. I eyed him as he started to towel dry his hair.

"Would you like some breakfast, before i have to leave for work?" he asked his back still to her as he rummage through his draw looking for his briefs that he wore.

"No... " I cleared my throat a bit before continuing " I have plans with Hayley, were meeting for coffee at Sheila's"

He only nods as he drops his towel giving me a full view of his perfect ass... god, why did he have to be so damn good-looking. It was hard to concentrate. I didn't know if I wanted to punch him or jump his bone... both maybe.

"Klaus... is there anything you want to tell me about last night?" I asked playing idily with my phone my eye on my hands as they twisted the phone over and over.

Silence... not good.

"Why do you ask love?" he said turning towards me now, there was no guilty look on his face. However Klaus was so good at keeping his secret just that...his. When things started between them while she was with Stefan I had been the one a total and complete mess. Ever question, or look I got from Stefan i was sure that he had figured out that I was seeing Klaus on the side. Nik on the other hand was a totally cool customer. He hung out with Stefan no problem, like he wasn't sleeping with his best friends girlfriend. Yes, Klaus was the master at hiding things. The one thing that Klaus didn't do was lie, if you asked him a question he was up front about it. No matter what it was, if you asked him he would tell you.

I shrug my shoulders " I'm just wondering... did something happen?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and smiled " No, nothing happen"

"You promise, your telling the truth? I asked

"Of course, I would never lie to you Caroline...never"

I nod and jump up from the bed, I walk over to him and throw my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. His mouth tasted of the mint toothpaste he use. He smelled fresh, he smelled intoxicating... I had to have him.

"Good, so how about a quicky before I met up with Hayley" I say grinning mischievously he does the same as he reaches for the white tee-shirt he gave me and pulled it over my head.

"Anything for you" he said and are lips come crashing together as we fall back onto his bed. Mouths, tongue and legs entwine.

Maybe this won't be so quick after all.

* * *

**AB**

" Thank you so much Danny, yes I will make sure we get the figures to you with in the week. Bye bye" I watched as Esther finally ended her call with Danny. Esther had just gotten back from her business trip to new york to meet with some department stores that wanted to pick up my designs. What does she do after being away for more than a month on business... just continuing on with work like she the energizer bunny or something.

"One of these days I'm going to take you on a vacation... just us girls" I sigh as I take a sip of my decaf tea.

Esther raised an eyebrow " If we both take a break than nothing gets done." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit she sounds just like my mother ." Speaking of breaks, I think you have been on one long enough, you are going to want to start thinking about your next collection. I mean people are interested in you Abby. ABS is taking on a steam and now is the time to hit back. Fashion session will be starting soon do you think you could get a collection ready in time for Brian Park"

I shook my head " Esther, I have my wedding a baby and a honeymoon to plane. Not to mention a teenage daughter that hates my guts right now. I think I have enough on my plate. The Fashion world is just going to have to wait for a while, I have to focus on my family and especially Bonnie"

Esther smiled sadly " Did you talk to her yet?"

I shook my head " Alaric thinks that I should let her come to me when she is ready, he thinks pushing her to talk about things will only make things worse"

Esther widen her eyes " And your listening to that load of bollocks" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alaric knows what he is doing, I mean he's a high school teacher. He knows how to handle kids like Bonnie"

"What about Jamie you pretty much raised him" Esther said waving for the waitress to come bring the check.

"Jamie was different, he was and easy kid. With Bonnie there is so much more, all the moving and the fighting she saw between her father and I. Not to mention I left her with him, remarried, raised another child, moved and got engaged and am having another baby. I feel like there is so much she has stacked up against me right now... maybe giving her time and space is the right thing to do."

Esther shook her head handing her credit card over to the teenage girl " Spare the rod spoil the child, that is what my mother always use to say and her mother before me"

"You Brits and your funny euphemisms"

"What have I told you about using words and not knowing their meanings" Esther said with a grin as I stuck out my tongue.

We were just like our kids... at times anyway. I met Esther five years ago and in that short amount of time we had some how become best friends. She was serious and a deticated hard working woman and I was the goofy, slacker . I put the fun into her life and she make me buckle down from time to time. Ying and Yang; we balanced each other out in the best ways.

"I have to get going, I have meeting I need to take and I have to call paris tonight. Think about the collection idea, you can still do the family thing and work. As for Bonnie..."

She paused her eyes were looking out the large windows that we sat next to in are booths. I followed gaze. I watched as bonnie and Rebekah passed by on the other side of the street. It looked like Rebekah was dragging Bonnie around. Though she wasn't smiling she wasn't glaring either... that had to be a good sign. We watched as the two walked into Emily's dance studio disappearing behind the tinted double glass doors.

I felt a tear fall from my eyes, where had my spirited little girl gone. When she was younger we were so similar; silly and happy. Always laughing and making the other laugh to the point of tears. when she had arrived the other day I barely recognized her. In that moment as I wrapped my arms around her I couldn't help but notice how cold her greeting had been. All business that girl, had I stuck out my hand instead of hugging her I was almost positive that I would have been greeted with a very firm hand shack. Watching her just now I couldn't help but feel responsable for my daughter broken spirit. Esther took my hands in hers, looking up at her i could see the pity just beneath the love. She squeezed my hand lightly and smiled " Bonnie will come around... it will just take a little time is all"

I nod my head and turn back to the dance studio. Yes, I couldn't expect to have the relationship we had before back over night. However I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to have my Bon-Bon really back in my life.

* * *

_**A/N : So there you go chapter 4. I kind of like it and sorry to the Klonnie fans that don't really care for Karoline but I figure I had to show them off a little bit while they are still together. personal I like the idea of Karoline, it just that the tv version seems to be a bit rushed and forced to me. However I will wait and see how that turns out but for now I like Karoline and Klonnie so... again sorry it you don't, I tried :D**_

_**Anyway much more to come guys, Stefonnie will have a big part in the next chapter. But have not fear Klonnie too will be big. And something is about to go down between bonnie and Caroline so you will not want to miss that :D **_

_**As always thank you for taking the time to read/ review/ follow and view my story. I hope you continue to do so, and as long as you do I will continue to write.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello lovelies, Happy new year and all that jazz. So this is a pretty long chapter that I did for this story. I have had some trouble with this story. Not t say that I don't want to write more like I haven't been inspired to sit down and write it. Then I go on Tumblr and see a few Klonnie and Stefonnie gif and it hits me. This chapter was mostly Stefonnie if anything. I wanted t do more with these two but the length of this chapter got away from me and I decided to to cut a few things.**_

_**Also I increased the pacing a bit as well, I felt like I was taking to long with the plot and I needed to move it along a bit. You will see how once you read on but I hope that my doing so makes sense. Well with out and further ado...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

As the days past and the awkwardness of not talking and avoiding Abby grew. I found myself spending more and more time with Rebekah and Elena. Rebekah was a wild child, she like to party and have a good time. Even if she lived in the " Podunk town" it was clear right away that where Rebekah went fun was bound to follow. Than there was Elena, she was just as much fun as Rebekah but more low key. Often times while Becka was dancing with her boyfriend Tyler or singing along loudly and a bit off key - in her room or in the car. Elena and I would just watch and laugh at her antics always refusing to join in with her. Elena was beautiful… hell they both were. But while Becka was a hot British blond-bombshell. Elena was the tall willowy princess. Soft spoken and polite, never trying to push or forced anyone to do anything. However when those big brown doe eyes looked into yours you couldn't help but want to do what ever it was she was doing. These two girls had a harem of boys following after them even thought both girls were off the market. They were the kind of girls that every female wanted to befriend and every guy wanted to screw or date. They were not the kind of girls I would hang out with not that I had many girl friends when I was in California. So it surprised me that I could have so much in common with both of these girls and yet be so different from them. Becka's love for the arts, dance and music where very near and dear to me as well. With Elena we shared the common love of the written word, quite moments and good conversation. As the days turned to weeks and soon weeks into a month. I found spending time with these two and a few other much easier than staying at home in my still pink room.

Entering the kitchen I couldn't help but release the breath I had been holding in. Since the night I ran out, every time I came into the kitchen a hush fell over us all. Sure we said our good morning and made pleasantries trying to quail the awkwardness that always surfaces. However, the three of them went back to their conversations once it was clear I had nothing more to say. What really could I say, I felt like an intruder, a fraud. Pretending to be part of a family that clearly was just fine without me. So I kept quite and let them do what families do… while I ate my cereal or drank my coffee. As I sat down now with a coffee mug in hand I couldn't help but wonder where ever one was this morning.

" We have got to stop meeting like this" he said, I couldn't help but jump turning slightly to see Alaric walk into the kichen with his own coffee mug that said " Best Step-Dad!" I wonder if Jamie got him that mug? "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said raising his free hand in a not threating way.

"No, it just I thought everyone was gone" I said quietly settling back in my seat. I watch as he put his mug in the sink and reach for a bowl in the cabinet.

" Nope just us, Abby had some things to do with Esther. Jamie is over at a friends house and I will be working on finishing the baby room" he grins at the end.

" Still, I thought you would be done by now?" he had been working on the baby's room since or last private encounter the day after my … break down.

"What can I say, I'm a procrastinator , I still have students calling me about what grade they got on their final exam"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise but her assured me that he was just kidding. I nod taking a sip of coffee again. Abby was now seven months pregnant- not that she looked it. Though over the last month it was clear to see that the baby was growing. It was still surreal to me that she was pregnant at all. That I would have a half-sister or brother that would grace us in just a two months or so. Than there was the wedding…

" Is Abby with Esther because of the wedding plans?"

Alaric shrugged her shoulders " I am not privy to that information according to your mother. My only job is to show up in a nice tux and bring the ring" he finished chuckling at the end.

"I thought the Best Man brought the ring?"

"Yeah well, I guess she is testing me to see if I can follow direction well"

I smile as he laughs, he has a nice laugh. Was it weird that I thought that my future Step-Father had a nice laugh?

"Who is your Best Man anyway?"

"Jamie" I must looked shocked because he laughs again " Is it weird to have a teenager as your best man?"

Now it was my turn to shrug my shoulders, the hell if I know what was or wasn't appropriate in these kind of situations. My father never remarried so I never really had to worry about siblings. Now all the sudden I found myself being a step-sister and a soon to be half-sister. " I guess not, you and Jamie are close"

"Thick as thieves" he replies with a toothy grin

"It must be nice" I rely dryly

Alaric takes a sit next to me on the island as he digs into his cereal - A grown man-eating Coco Puffs was a sight to see. " You and your dad aren't close"

I shook my head, " Not like how you and Jamie. Don't get me wrong, I know he loves me and I love him. My dad is a no-nonsense kind of guy and I guess… in a way, I am too. He set the rules I followed them and that was that. As long as I was home by ten on school days and 11:30 on weekends we didn't have a problem. When he was home anyway" I mumble that last bit.

"It must have been hard?"

"What?" I sip on my coffee

"Being on your own all the time, with your dad working and your mom not being there." He paused for a moment as if trying to find the right thing to say " It must have been lonely"

I shrugged my shoulder looking into my coffee cup, it contents now cold. The truth was it wasn't that bad. I wasn't a big people person unless I was with my friends or dancing. So when my dad was gone for months at a time I reveled in it. I could do what I wanted, be who I wanted to be without having to worry about it. I stated dancing again- when he wasn't around. I may have been alone but I wasn't lonely….most of the time. The only time I really felt that way was when I would visit with my friend Vicky and her family. I would watch how she and her sisters got along. How her mom and dad made jokes, asked about their day. If you really think about it I was more envious of other people than lonely… because even though my dad was always gone and I hardly saw my mother. I was never really alone.

Alaric watched Bonnie as she drifted into her thoughts. He saw a lot of himself in this girl. She wasn't a loner, she made friends quickly with Rebekah and even a few admires from what he could tell, not that Bonnie notices these things. However she had a guard up around everyone; not really willing to get to close to anyone from what he saw. He could only imagine what she thought of her mother and to grow up and have to raise yourself for the most part… no kid should have to do that. Bonnie has a chip on her shoulders… a big one and he couldn't blame her for it. Most of the time she kept it hidden but once Abby walked into a room or she saw her laughing and having fun with Jamie a short of… scowl came over her pretty face. I mean the girl looked scary, like she was going to attack or throw something or someone. The anger was clear in her eyes, but beneath it you could see that sadness and wanting there. When she looked at them, she saw a family. A family that she felt she wasn't a part of.

He wanted to change that for Abby's shake and for Bonnie's

" Look Bonnie, I-"

He was cut short when the door bell went off- several times in a row. With raised eyebrows we both looked at each other.

"Are you sure this time your not expecting anyone?" he asked

I chuckle a bit and nod"Rebekah said something about coming over this morning to work on a personal project for me. She would go into details" I relied

"Jesus christ here we go again" With a huff Alaric walked towards the front door,

"Well hello Mr Saltsman" Rebekah cooed Elena stood close behind her smiling politely.

"Mr S, hows it going" Tyler chimed in Alaric gave Tyler a high five and greeted the rest " I assume you guys are here to see Bonnie"Tyler and Elena nod.

"Don't feel to bad, I don't mind spending some _quality_ time with you later Alaric" Rebekah replied with a wink.

"Babe" , "Eww" Tyler and Elena say at once.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the look on Alaric face… who seemed more than uncomfortable with Becka's suggestive comment.

"And I believe that is my cue to leave " he said his cheeks a bit pinker than they were. He look back at me as he grab the car keys " I'll be back in a hour or so, you'll be ok?"

"No worries I can handle them" I reply with a smile, he returns it as we walks past the group of teens. "So, what person project brings you guys here this early?" I ask as I lean against the frame of the door.

"It's 11 am, this is late for me" Elena chimes

It's then I notice that they are holding onto paint cans and brush's, I look quizzically at the objects in hand and than back at them.

" It's been a month now, and I think it is time to paint that hideously pink room of yours." Rebekah speaks up to answer my question. " We bought a couple of colors that you said you like, some snacks and a special treat for you" she smirks

I frown in confusion at her comment until I see the last person to walk up hands full of supplies.

"Can someone explain how I got stuck with caring all this crap" he says handing another paint can to Tyler. He looks up now and smiles that gorgeous smile. Was it possible for anyone to look that good in the morning?

"Hot-Back?"

"Green-eyes" he says with a wink.

"Really, you two have to get better nicknames for each other." Tyler grumbled as her follows Rebekah and Elena into the house. I watch as Stefan makes his way towards me and take a moment to drink in the site of him. He was wearing a simple white tee that showed off his killer arms and blue jeans- that hugged his rear end nicely. His hair was in it's usual style and he wore a pair of black sunglasses. He kind of looked like a new day James Dean, and he was a hot fucker. Over the last month Hot-back was another person I had been spending time with. I wasn't sure what to make of him just yet. He was hot as hell and a dancer like me, but still there was something about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. Becka had informed me on the Caroline/Stefan/Klaus fiasco that had happen a couple years back. Apparently the "Blond Bitch" - her words not mine. Had been dating Stefan for 2 1/2 years. The blond bitch, Becka, Elena, Stefan, Tyler and Klaus had all been close . A year ahead of them Stefan was a senior at the time when he found out about Caroline and Klaus. Apparently they had been sneaking around his back for a few weeks before they were discovered by Stefan. Curse words were thrown, punches exchanged but at the end of the day Caroline had decided she wanted to fix things with Stefan… that lasted for about a month. Stefan realized he didn't want to be someone's second choice. So half way through his senior year he left to live with his uncle in Chicago. Fast forward to the summer of her senior year he was back in town a bit of a celebrity. Dancing was his life and while he was out in Chicago he had audition for a dance competitions, made it on and came in second. He was then offered a chance to be a choreographer for the show and was up for all sorts of awards for his work.

So after a year and having so many good things happen to him in such a short time, I couldn't help but wonder, why the hell he would come back to this town and then it hit me… he must want her back. It was the only thing that made sense to me. So I deuced that any flirting that he did had to be to get a rise our of the blond bi- I mean Caroline. From the way Rebekah talked it sounded like he was head over heels in love with this chick. What better way to win a girl back than to come back home as a young, handsome and a successful dancer/choreographer.

"Take a picture" he said with a grin

I raise my eyebrows "Huh?"

"Your staring Bennett, not that I mind or anything but this shit is heavy.' His grin widening even more

I scoff and grab two paint cans from his hand " Please, what would I do with a picture of you?" I asked turning my back heading inside.

Stefan tilled his head to the side as he watched her walk in, more like watch her ass sway back and forth. He could think of a couple of things he could do with a picture of her… and he was sure if she knew what he had in mind he would receive a few choose words from "Green-eyes" herself. He wasn't a sadist… most days.

" You can hang it up on your wall across from you bed and dream about me" he finally replies

I turn to face him with a smirk on my face " I'm trying to improve the look of my room, not make it worse"

Laughter came from the rest of the crew as Stefan graped his chest dramatically looking as if he was in pain.

"That hurts, here I thought you were in love with me" he replied fanning sadness

"I'm not even in Like with you yet. Love is a big leap"

"You wound me woman" I only reply by sticking out my tough at him. He laughs as we always do. This was how it normally was with us. This back and forth with words and looks; teasing banter until we were all in stitches. It was nice to laugh and goof off. When Stefan laughs it was so… I know it will sound corny but beautiful to hear. It was so genuine and free. In fact everything about Stefan was like that, he had this realness about him. An honesty that was in his eyes. He had the ability to make me want to laugh in one moment and cry in the next, how was it possible that Caroline couldn't see how good she had it with him?

"If you two are done with your weird foreplay ritual can we get to work. We still have tonight to get ready for" Rebekah says in her 'I'm the head bitch' voice.

"What is happening tonight?" I ask

"Becka's back to school bash is tonight. We have had one ever year at her parents cabin." Elena says. Rising from her seat on the couch. " And since this is our senior year she wants it to be the best one yet. The whole school is invited"

I raise an eyebrow, how amazing could a party in Burk Hallows be. As if reading my mind Becka adds " Trust me, it will blow your mind, so chop chop" she said clapping her hands and she heads up the stair case towards my attic room.

I roll my eyes picking up my cans of paint, and start to follow, Until I feel a hand rest on the small of my back. I turn slightly to see Stefan - standing very close to me. He leans in and his… extremely soft lips brush against my ear.

"Don't worry," he says softly causing a shiver to run down my back " I'll keep you entertained" wide-eye I watch him as he winks and walks past me up the stairs. I have to take a few deep breaths and steady myself before I follow after him.

"_He's her for Caroline, not for me"_ I kept telling myself… however in this moment it didn't feel that way at all.

88888

Caroline lay long ways across Hayley's bed as she rummaged through her closet. Tonight was the Back to School Bash that Bitch Becka was throwing at her parents huge cabin in the woods. Everyone was invited and though she and Hayle had not received and invitation. Klaus had insisted that she should go, it was her senior year too and she deserved to be able to attend with her friends as well. ' Just don't cause any mischief" he had warned jokingly. A month had past since Stefan's return and she hadn't seen hide or tail of him since. Not that she need to see him but she wanted to talk to him. She had missed him since he had been away, living a dream. She knew she didn't have a right to want anything for him not after everything. However she couldn't help it. Stefan had been her first. Her first crush, her first kiss, her first time… her first love. It was hard to forget that, all she wanted was for them to be able to hang out in the same room. For there to be a chance at being friends… was that to much to ask.

" What about this one?" Hayley said holding up and strapless, blue mini dress.

" I like it" April chimed in from the floor as she flipped through her Seventeen magazine.

"Hayley smiled " What about you Care, do you like it?"

No reply…

With a huff, Hayley threw on of her stuffed animals that was on her self hitting Caroline right in the face.

Caroline cried out as the bear bounce off her head.

"Bitch!" she cried

"I was talking to you and you are off in Caroline's World, geez what is up with you lately"

Caroline frowned "Nothing, I was just thinking no need to attack me with you Mr Snuggles"

Hayley narrowed her eyes and took in the site of her friend. Ever since Stefan came back and their chance meeting earlier in the month. Caroline was all sorts of moody. Even Klaus had noticed the change and asked her what was wrong. Of course she had her girls back and told him she didn't have a clue but she knew what was up with her. It had something to do with a hazel-green eyed boy with sandy colored hair and an ass that you wanted to slap a few times over. "Bullshit, this is about Stefan"

Caroline's jaw dropped " No it isn't, I haven't even seen Stefan since."

"I have" April chirped she didn't even notice the pair of eyes that stared at her.

"When, Where" Caroline blurted out, Hayley rolled her eyes.

April was thoughtful for a moment as she thought back " It was a few time actually. Stefan has been coming to Emily's studio a lot though mostly early in the morning so he doesn't disterep her classes. Than he is always hanging out with his brother and Elena. Oh and last week he was with Rebekah , Tyler and that one girl… oh yeah Bonnie. It kind of looked like a double date but I'm not sure"

"WHAT!" Caroline exclaims, causing April and Hayley to wince at the octave level

"Christ Care, get a grip." Hayley mumbles her attention back on the dress in her closet. Caroline ignored her and pushed April to continue.

" I mean they could have just been hanging out, their were at Shelia's talking and laughing. I stopped by the table to say high to everyone and Be- Rebekah introduce me to Bonnie. She seems really nice" April finished quickly.

Caroline sat up now folding her arms over her chest " Yeah, most whores are nice when you first met them" she grumbled

"I still can't believe you didn't confront her about the night she sent with Klaus" Hayley added causing April to gasp in surprise.

Caroline waved a dismissive hand at her friend " I asked Klaus if there was anything he wanted to tell me and he said there wasn't so I trust him that there isn't anything to tell."

"So why are you acting so salty about her and Stefan hanging out" April said

Caroline frowned at her " Don't say 'salty' it doesn't sound right coming out of you mouth and I'm not. I just don't like the girl.

Hayley scoffs but says nothing

"What?"

Sighing again she turns towards her friend " April's right, you are being a bit of a bitch about the girl. Stefan isn't your guy anymore, there should be no reason for you to be so upset about him and her hanging out. Her and Klaus sure… I mean he is your boyfriend. Stefan isn't… I have a feeling that you are starting to forget that"

Caroline glared at her, April squirmed in her seat on the floor as her eyes volleyed back and forth between the two girls.

"I just don't trust her… I don't want Stefan to get hurt his been through enough"

"I wonder who's fault that was" Hayley threw back Caroline eyes widen in surprise and hurt at her friends words while Hayley just glared at her.

"Come on Hayley-" April begin but Hayley silenced her with a deadly stare shutting the girls mouth right then. She then looked back at Caroline who seemed on the verge of tears. Shit she thought. It hadn't been her intention to hurt here feelings but enough was enough. Throwing her dress on her chair by her closet she walked towards the bed and took a seat next to the blond girl. " Look, I know it sucks. I know how much you loved Stefan… hell you probable still do. He was your first love… I get it. However, you were the one that messed things up. You were the one that broke the trust and it is on you to suffer the consequences whether it's him forgiving your or not. "

"I know" she whispered

Hayley shook her head " I don't think you do, you've got a great guy that worships the ground you walk on. When all that shit went down he took so much heat for you. From Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, his mom, your mom shit the whole town. He took it all because he didn't want you to have to suffer for something he was just as much at fault for as you were. Suddenly Stefan comes back and it's " I wonder if Stefan" this and " I hope Stefan " that. Stefan isn't your boyfriend, and if he wants to date the Bennett girl… that is his business. I just want you to realize that if we notice the sudden change in you since Stefan came back you better believe that Klaus has too. Do you want to lose him over a guy that doesn't even want you?"

Caroline shook her head, she knew Hayley was right. She knew that she had been moody and bitchy lately, not just to them but to Klaus. She was also right about how great Klaus has been this past year. His family hates her but no matter how mean his mother was to her, or how snarky Becka had been; he stood by her through it all. She knew how much Klaus loved her… but, she was starting to wonder if she loved him as with the same amount of passion.

With a sigh she wiped her tears from her cheek and looked at her friend, Hayley and April both had stuck with her. When the shit hit the fan and the line was drawn in the sand, she was left standing with them on her side. Hayley was never that close to Rebekah to begin with but April was… in fact she still is. Still she didn't let her friendship with Rebekah stop her friendship with her. For that she was grateful; to the both of them for being so great this past year.

"Your right"

"Duh" Hayley replied with a wink causing Caroline to laugh

"Aw you guys" April cried wrapping her arms around the two. Caroline laughed as Hayley tried to pull the petite girl off of her. She wasn't a hugger. Finally de-tangling herself from the two Hayley stood and looked down at them.

"Now can we please figure out what the hell we are going to wear to this thing, It's our senior year bitches we need to make a statement"

April laughed and Caroline smiled. She had made it threw a year, a full year and after everything she had what her friends and a man that loved her. Things were finally going her way in this town…

so why was it that she couldn't help but think of the boy whose heart she broke.

8888

With some hard work, and some lunch provided by Alaric and Rebekah. Were were able to get my room done in a few hours. The Pepto-Bismol colored walls were now an eggshell with lavender accents near the ceiling. The wall with my bed on it was a sold periwinkle and the wall across had circles that interchanged colors between, the eggshell, lavender and periwinkle. With the afternoon breeze coming from my large window that over looked the small town, I lay on the floor arm thrown over my head as Stefan gathered up more of the materials. Rebekah and Tyler had left a few minutes ago claiming they need to get the cabin ready for the party tonight. Elena and Stefan stayed to help with clean up.

" Is that everything?" Elena asked as she walked back into the room.

Stefan hands her the white plastic bag " this is the last of it, do you need me to drop you home?"

She shakes her had " Damon's down stairs, are you leaving now too?"

Stefan pause for a moment looking down to me than back to Elena " Yeah, but you can go on ahead. I'll see you later tonight"

With a smile Elena leans in and kisses Stefan on the cheek " See you tonight Bonnie" swooping down for a hug before she departs. Leaving me and Stefan alone in my newly painted room. I rise completely from the floor and head towards my bed and flop down on it. Stefan takes a cue and sits at the end of my bed sipping from him plastic cup full of Alaric's fresh lemonade. The man should seriously consider taking up a culinary profession rather then a teaching on. I watch as Stefan licks the excess off his lips and my mind thinks back just a few hour earlier. His lips brushing against my ear and I shiver again. This garners Stefan's attention as he looks down at me.

" Don't tell me your could green-eyes" he say teasingly

I roll my eyes " No, just on of those random chills people get sometimes"

He smiles at me " I've been known to cause them a few times."

I scoff sitting up and push his arm playfully " Geez, no need to brag about your Lady-killer skills Stef" I snatch his cup out of his hand and down the rest of his lemonade. When I look back at him the smile is gone from his face and something else is there… the butterflies that I often have to push down start flying up again as I look at him looking at me. My eyes have a mind of their own as they look at his lips as he slowly lick them. Can he hear my heart beat right now… he has to be able to because it is going a mile a minute. He lifts his hand- oh so slowly. Taking his thumb he brushes it against the corner of my mouth; than takes the little bit of juice from my lips on his thumb and places it on his tongue. Mind you all this happens in a matter of seconds but it felt longer to me. All the while his eyes never leave mine and I find something oddly… arousing in this moment. He looked at me like her was hunger for something, or should I say someone.

I can only look into those beautiful hazel eyes of his a few minutes more before I have to turn away, clearing my throat because I for some reason have lost the ability to speak. Stefan does the same and getting up from my bed I follow suit… not really sure what to do. I know what I want to do. I want to throw him down on the bed and find out just how soft his lips are against mine. How skilled that tongue of his when it is put to use other than witty remarks. Yes, those are just a few things that I want to do with him, but I know that I shouldn't. I have no idea where his head is at. And I don't make it a habit of approaching guys… So why start now.

"So tonight…" he starts but his sentence fades off. I wait a moment but it becomes clear that he not going to finishes.

"Yeah?'

He looks at me, his eyes seem to be pleading for me to do something but I'm not to sure what that is. Was he trying to ask me to go with him. I stare at him a moment longer and push down the lump that has formed in my throat. " Maybe we should go together?" I continue his eyes once pleading now look brighter and worry free.

"I mean I'm new to town and you just got back and with Rebecka and Elena going with their boyfriends I figure we should go together… not that you have to go with me. I'm sure you have a line of girls just waiting to go for a ride with you. Not that you are going to ride them… not saying that your going to pork every girl in town… that did come out right, what I mean is that…um,I mean… shit"

Stefan just laughed as I continue to flay around like a fish out of water. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I acting like some dumb as chick who can't form complete sentences around a cute guy. I just kept going on and on. Verbal Diarrhea ,that's what was happening. Of course I had to catch a case of that shit now.

Stefan watch as Bonnie cheeks became inflamed, it not that he didn't feel for the girl. He was just having way to much funny watching her embarrass herself. Not that she had anything to be embarrassed about. Over the course of the month he had been here, he found himself wanting to spend more time with his Green-eyed girl. The whole point of his return was simple. He missed home, he missed his brother, his friends. He missed the quietness of Burk Hallows. He had no intentions of socializing to much with them. Just a few times here and there and than after a week or two he would go back to Chicago and work on some new pieces. That was before he bumped into Bonnie, after that he always seemed to find a reason to stay longer.

He hadn't spent enough time with Damon, Emily need help with a dance piece she was preparing. Rebecka wanted to hang out, Elena wanted to have a movie night. Granted these weren't great reasons but at the heart of them was Bonnie. Emily was coming up with an audition piece for Bonnie and wanted his thoughts on it. Rebecka wanted to hang out so she and Tyler, Elena and Damon and he and Bonnie all went to the Hallows 10 for bowling. Elena wanted to do a movie night at his brother house and invited Bonnie as well. The more time he spent with her the more her realized that leaving here wasn't an option just yet. He didn't need to be in Chicago to work on his new dance piece. He could always fly out later. Right now, he had Bonnie on the brain and that was all right with him.

Stefan took a hold of Bonnie hands that were now covering her face. Tilting her face up towards him he waited for her to open her eyes. It would have been so simple to kiss her. She was already prim and in position. However, he had an idea in mind of when and how he would kiss her because there was no doubt in his mind. He would kiss the girl with the green eyes and cupid bow lips. He lean forward until he was a few inches away from those beautifully full lips

"Open your eyes Bonnie" he whispered, and she did. He couldn't help but smile in that moment. " I would be honored to go as your date tonight"

Her eyes widen in surprise and he suppressed the chuckle that grew in his chest. Why would she be surprised at his confession.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be presumptuous" her voice was barely above a whisperers . He took his hand and gently caressed her left cheek… her skin was so soft he was scared to continued his caress. He had been with a few girls since Caroline but her can't remember anyone being as soft to the touch as Bonnie. Which made him wonder if her skin was this smooth all over.

_Focus Stefan_ he reprimanded himself he smiled softly at her now she was waiting for his reply

"Not at all, in fact… I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask me. It's not like I haven't been dropping hints about all day. Let alone that last week or so" he replied slyly

"So why not just come right out and say it" I reply, seeing the teasing coming back to his eyes. Thought the desire for something else, something more was still clear to see.

Stefan leans in and kisses me on the cheek with a wicked grin on his lips " It's nice to know that I'm wanted is all" he said as he dips down to grab his gym bag off the floor " I pick you up around 8:30, try and be ready by then ok honey?"

"Sure,sure" I say he turns and winks before he disappears down the darken stair case.

Throwing myself on my bed I stare up at my ceiling a huge smile on my face.

I had a date with Stefan Salvatore

* * *

_**A/N : Another chapter done. I hope this will do for now. I know Klonnie fans are like 'What the fuck Yumyum,where is Klonnie!' but please don't kill me just yet lol. I have a pretty neat scene with Kelfonnie as well as Klonnie for the Back to School bash ... and I still have that face off between Caroline and Bonnie as well that will happen in the next chapter. **_

_**It is now 3am and I am going to bed now, lol. I hoped you enjoyed this update guys. Reviews are welcome and I wil see you soon.**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	6. Sneak-Peek of Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yes I am back lol... I left a rather long Authors note in The Bennett Chronicles So instead of re-posting it here I implore you to read what I had to say there about my absents. It's been a hard time for me but I am back and I am not going anywhere. So feel free to check that out because I really don't want to re-post it again... it's stupid long lol.**_

_**So here is your sneak-peak for the next chapter of Goodbye to Yesterday.**_

_**As always...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Wait, Bonnie"

She turned and he immediately felt like shit. The girl was on the verge of tears, though she was trying desperately not to cry. Of all the times to let his temper and ego get the better of him, he had to unleash it on this poor girl.

" I think you said enough" her voice cracked a bit at the end, as she turned to walk down the hall. He reached for her arm turning her to face him again. Why did it bother him so much to see her upset. Klaus thought back a month ago, remembering her running down the street tears streaming down her face. Bonnie was strong, but even the strongest among us had are weak moment.

" I'm sorry" he whispered, he went to stroke her cheek but she pulled away from his touch .He let his hand fall to his side " I didn't mean what I said about you being a rebound"

Those enchanting green eyes darken to an almost hunter green as she glared back at me… so much power in such a small person, it was alarming and yet a bit arousing at the same time.

"Yes you did, you said it to hurt me" venom in every word " What I am wondering is why?"

"What do you mean?"

With crossed arms she huffed ... " Why do you care about what I think, it really isn't any of my business"

He stood there for a moment contemplating, it was the same question he had asked himself. Why did it matter to him how this girl viewed not just Caroline but himself? Klaus had under gone so much scrutiny with the whole ordeal with Stefan and Caroline. It didn't matter what his sister or mother said or anyone else in this god forsaken town. Klaus wasn't that kind of guy to care about what others thought about him. He was who he was; there was no need to change himself to please others. So why was it that he cared so damn much about how Bonnie viewed him? What made her so fucking special that he actually gave a damn and wanted her to like him?

" I suppose… it would be a chance for a clean slate?" he finished shrugging his shoulders. Her slender eyebrow rose in confusion so he continued " You may have heard about what happen with Caroline, Stefan and I but you had no real investment in it. I figured here was a chance for Caroline and I to make a friend and not be judge by our mistake"

"I haven't judge you or Caroline"

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. " You've been her for little more than a month Bonnie. In all that time how often have you spoken to me or Caroline. Taken the opportunity to introduce yourself to her. The last time I saw you was about a week ago and you were with Rebekah and company. Did you stop to say hello?"

"You were on the opposite side of the street!" she protested

Klaus shook his head, " You could have acknowledged me in some form or the other. A smile, wave, nod of the head. You did none of those things, just continued to walk down the street as if you didn't know me." He took a step closer to her, he caught the hint vanilla in the air, "You made up you mind about who I was without even giving me the chance to show you, all based on one-side of the story. Did you know that Caroline tried for months to make things work with Stefan, but all he did was push her away. Did you know I left town for a few months to give them space to work things out. That I went to Stefan to apologize and he proceeded to throw punch… not that I didn't deserve it. What about when he left, and I called him for weeks on end just trying to get him to answer his bloody phone.

We weren't some heartless, good-for-nothings. We didn't set out to hurt Stefan, I felt so guilty for months after he left. Does that make me a bad person for not feeling guilty now? We didn't fall into bed the moment he was gone… we couldn't because Stefan was our friend, because Caroline and I care about him. I love him like he was a brother… it kills me knowing that I might have lost him forever. Still, that doesn't matter to you does it? You see his pain, and heard about the damage we cause and decide we were not worthy of being forgiven… do you still feel that way now?"

He could see the guilt in her eyes, could see that maybe some of what he had accused her of was true. Those green eyes, the were the window into this girls soul. As he continued to stay into her soul… he realized that this was more than just feeling for Stefan… something similar happen to her, maybe even worse. There was a mixture of pain, and sympathy, anger and guilt. Feeling he experienced through the ordeal of losing Stefan. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she spoke…

"Your right, I did judge without hearing your side." Bonnie met his gaze and his heart skipped a beat. " I guess, I was in a similar situation and took Stefan's side without question… and that wasn't far to you or Caroline… I'm sorry Klaus." He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek, he wanted to wipe it away for her but she did so so with such speed if he had blinked he would have missed the movement all together. Taking a deep breath she smile softly at him, it was the first time he had ever seen her, well content.

" I should go find Stefan" she turned to walk away but stop after take just a few steps " I'll see you around Klaus" her smile brightened as she turned and continued down the hall.

Klaus just stood there for a moment, breathless. There was something about her that he couldn't shake. He didn't know if it was the way she spoke; with such conviction and fearlessness. Or the way she smiled; sweet and welcoming with just a hint of seduction. It was all of these things and yet none of these. There was something just beneath the surface with her… something dark; something she used as a shield between her and the rest of the world. Klaus could see it because he two had that same shield, a way of self-preservation. Someone like Stefan would never see this part of her… would never understand what she was feeling. Someone like Stefan wouldn't think to ask… no one ever ask a strong person if they were alright; they all just figured that there were. It was the cross that they both had to bare- being strong one their own.

With one last look down a now empty hall way, Klaus descended the stairs walking through the foyer towards the rear of the house. Caroline was ordering around some freshman as the were putting up balloons and prepping the stage with Kol who must have just arrived. Klaus stood there for a moment and couldn't help but smile however the longer he stood there, slowly his smile began to fade. This was one of Caroline many talents, party planner, dancer, singer and the list went on and on. Caroline was his dream girl, everything that he could ever want in a woman. Everything that he would every need… so why was he thinking about Bonnie instead?

* * *

**I know it isn't very long, but I don't want to give to much away. So I hope this hold you over until I post next week. We will have some Stefonnie, Klonnie and maybe even a bit of Kennett ( yeah, Kennett is growing on me :D) Until next time, thanks for all the favorites, follows and well-wishes guys.**

**This is just the start of the drama to come... :D**


End file.
